More Luck, More Friends
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: It's Chinese New Year, and Lonnie was excited. Also, her parents invite their best friends, Aladdin and Jasmine, to the celebration. They brought along their son, Aziz, to meet their friend's kids before he transfers to Auradon Prep. Will Lonnie and Aziz become best friends? Stay Tuned.


**Author's Note:** Hey Descenders, I'm back with another one. This year, I'm planning on taking requests, so if anyone has a request for Descendants, DM me. This story is from a request one of my supporters DM'd to me. Shoutout to scooter2, who's a fan of Lonnie and Aziz. This story talks about how they met, and while I know I've did one about Ben and Jordan a month ago, I feel like it was time to do a request from a fellow fan. This story is about when Lonnie's family is celebrating Chinese New Year and her parents invited Aziz and his parents, Aladdin and Jasmine over. I have to be honest, I had no idea how the celebration goes, so I went on Google for how tos and I watched that episode of _Andi Mack_ when they celebrated Chinese New Year, so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong, I really did the best I could, but I hope you enjoy it.

 **P.S.,** Even had to read a chapter on _Rise of the Isle of the Lost_ about Li'l Shang, thought I give him a spotlight, plus a familiar song from _Mulan,_ can you guess what it is? Read and find out and also, don't forget to like and review!

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost here!" Lonnie said packing her bags.

Lonnie is packing up to go back home to Stone City since it's Chinese New Year tomorrow with Jane sitting on her bed in their dorm room, watching how fast Lonnie is packing.

"I almost forgot it's Chinese's New Years tomorrow, no wonder you excited." Jane said.

"It's one of the best things to look forward to every year, and this year, my family's gonna celebrate at Imperial City!" Lonnie said.

"Wow, where your mom defeated Shan Yu?"

"Yup." Lonnie said. "There's gonna be red decorations, all the good food, and then there's the firework. Oh, and there's the parade during."

"That's sounds like so much fun, I would go with you if my mom's Birthday wasn't tomorrow." Jane said.

Fairy Godmother has her birthday the same day as Chinese New Years and Jane already had a gift picked out for her days before.

"It's no problem, Jane. I'll just send pictures." Lonnie said.

Suddenly, her phone rings and Lonnie hold it to her face to see that it reads 'Granny' on it. She quickly answers and hold the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Granny! I'm just finishing packing up." Lonnie said.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you, my cherry blossom!" Fa Li said.

Lonnie laughs at the nickname her granny calls her when she was born. "Me too, Granny."

"Hey, Hey! Is that Lonnie?!" A male voice said. "Hey Lonnie! It's Mushu! How you been, girl?!"

"Hey, Mushu, haha, I'm great, just about to leave the school." Lonnie said.

"We'll hurry it up! You had me missing you like a worried parent! I swear, you're momma had me stressed out when she was pretending to be a man!"

"You're gonna have to tell me about that when I get back." Lonnie laughed.

"Will do, sweetheart!" Mushu said.

"Give me my phone back!" Fa Li said. "Bye, Lonnie, see you soon."

The phone ended by Fa Li and Lonnie finally zips up her suitcase and checks to make sure she has everything before she says goodbye.

"See ya Sunday." Lonnie said then went to hug Jane and she hugged Lonnie back.

"Call me when you get there?" Jane said.

"Definitely." And Lonnie left through the door.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

In Stone City, the sun rises in the sky and it brightened to a neighbor, especially at a house where a certain female warrior and chief lived and raised their children, along with a funny little red dragon, who always makes the kids laugh, with the lucky cricket. The fierce warrior was setting breakfast on the table with her husband having some herbal tea as they wait for their young ones to wake up, which seems to be now. Li'l Shang came first and was already so hungry, he speed walked to the table. He was about to dig in when suddenly, a hand stopped his in mid-air.

"Uh, uh, uhh!" Mulan said. "Not everyone's on the table." She was pointing out to her youngest born, Lonnie.

"Hey Lonnie, come on! I'm starving!" Li'l Shang said.

"I'm coming!" Lonnie said as she appeared in the dining room.

She reached to her seat and said good morning to her parents and she couldn't wait to dig in her mom's famous Pancakes with Eggs. Along with that is Dough Sticks with Soybean Milk and Rice Noodles.

"Now eat up, we have a long day ahead of us." Mulan said.

"Yeah, Chinese New Year." Li'l Shang said.

"I can't wait." Lonnie said. "Where the decorations at?"

"In the closet like always." Mulan said.

"So when are we gonna be at Imperial City?" Li'l Shang said

"Later in the afternoon." Shang said. "Everyone's gonna be there, even our neighbors from Agrabah."

"Like Aladdin?" Lonnie said.

"Yes Lonnie, if you didn't know, me and your father are even friends with him and Jasmine." Mulan said.

"I know, you guys sometimes have lunch together, right?" Lonnie said.

"Not only that, but I also showed Aladdin how to fence." Shang said.

"Awesome, so that means they can hear my jams." Li'l Shang said.

"Still with your Hip-Hop career?" Shang said.

"Shang, did you forget? He's DJing the party, the emperor gave Li'l Shang permission." Mulan reminded Shang.

"Oh." Shang remembered.

"Yeah, so what are you playing?" Lonnie asked her big brother.

"Something a little traditional, with a upbeat." Li'l Shang said.

"He played emperor a demo and surprisingly, he was into it." Mulan said.

"Really? Impressive." Shang said then got up to pat his son on the back.

 **Agrabah**

At the palace, servants were lined up with red different outfits in front of their Sultan, Aladdin. While for Jasmine, servants on her side also have red outfits.

"Nah." Aladdin said. "Nope. Seriously? Not gonna happened." He keeps rejecting one outfit after another in distaste.

"Maybe." Jasmine said. "Don't know about that. I'm not sure." Jasmine on the other hand try not to be mean about her choices.

"Ugh, its no use, I can't figure out what's the perfect one to wear." Aladdin tells Jasmine.

"It's ok, honey. Try to calm down." Jasmine answers back.

"I'm trying to make a good impression. This is the first time we've ever been invited to Chinese New Years."

"I know, me too. Mulan and Shang have been our best friends since before our children were born. It's such an honor they would even include us in their celebration."

"Plus, Aziz is gonna be transferring to Li'l Shang and Lonnie's school soon."

Before all this, Genie had Jordan and himself moved by Auradon Prep to give Jordan more opportunities and over the years, Genie been telling Aladdin and Jasmine how life has been good for them now, especially with Jordan befriending Ben, the son of the King and Queen of Auradon. It leaves Aladdin and Jasmine wondering if maybe they should give their only son and child the same opportunities for friends and experiences. So at one of their lunches, they asked Mulan and Shang about how their kids have been doing at Auradon Prep and when they told them positive things, they had a lot to think about. Aladdin and Jasmine took a pamphlet from their couple friends and showed it to Aziz. He was ecstatic when he read about Tourney. Even the events the school will have, and when they show that look on his face, they knew they have to let him go. So starting sophomore year, Aziz will become an Auradon Prep student, along with Lonnie.

"Lonnie will show him around, I'm sure." Jasmine said.

"But they never even met." Aladdin said.

"Sure they have, they played so well together."

"They were 2 years old." Aladdin pointed out.

"Ok, so they didn't knew each other before, but that changes this afternoon." Jasmine said.

"Guess you're right." Aladdin said with a smile.

"Of course I am, aren't I, Rajah?" Jasmine said to her pet tiger.

He was next to and he nods his head with a smile.

"Aww, that's a good tiger." Jasmine pets Rajah and he closes his eyes and purred.

"Ha, umm sweetie, we're still not prepared to dress." Aladdin reminded her.

"Excuse me, Sultan." One of the last servants said and got Aladdin and Jasmine's attention.

"Yes?" Aladdin said.

"Do these please you?" The other last servant said.

The two of them presented the last outfits for their majesties, Aladdin's outfit looks like his previous one from when he was Prince Ali but more red with gold accents on the wrist, ankles and the hat. For Jasmine's outfit, it was a caftan with the same colors as Aladdin's but with a black hijab. Both of them were mesmerized at the clothes in front of them.

"Aladdin…" Jasmine said in a soft voice.

"I know, Jasmine. Me too." Aladdin said in a soft voice.

"We even gave prince Aziz his clothing and he loves it." The first servant said.

"That's wonderful, isn't it?" Jasmine said to Aladdin.

"It sure is." Aladdin said to Jasmine.

* * *

 **Imperial City**

It's was 4 pm and everything was set and ready for the day. Red decorations all over, red dragons on the walls, red lanterns hanging on clothing lines and red tables and concession stands. People were all wearing red and eating their food while walking. DJ equipment was set up with Li'l Shang almost ready to start making music. His family was having a great time, especially his sister since she gets to show off the new outfit she got and she was ready to dance with her brother's music. A stage was set and back stage was filled with dancers in red dresses with yellow stuff that makes it look like fire. Lights were in different colors, seven at most. By the stage, there's pictures of ancestors on shrines on tables by the food offered by the people of Imperial City.

They are already starting on lighting the incense and bowing to the photographs. Mulan eventually went next and bows to Fa Deng and her other ancestors, along with her mom and grandma. Shang bows to his wife's ancestors and his, including his father. Li'l Shang went next and Lonnie was about to go next until she heard voices behind her.

"Well, well, well. Afternoon Fa Mulan, General Shang." The Fa Family turned to see the voice belonged to Aladdin, with Jasmine and Aziz beside him in their red glory, looking shiny as well.

"Jasmine!" Mulan said. "You made it." Mulan walked up to Jasmine and gave her a hug and she hugged her back. They separate, but still held hands.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mulan." Jasmine said.

"Good to see you here, Aladdin." Shang said extended his hand.

"Glad to be here, General." Aladdin said then took his hand and shakes it.

Mulan and Shang turns to their kids and says, "Li'l Shang, Lonnie. This is the sultan, Aladdin and his wife, Jasmine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sultan." Li'l Shang said extended his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Junior." Aladdin taking Li'l Shang's hand and shakes it, noticing it's either strong as or stronger than his father.

"That's a firm handshake you got there. You tougher than you're old man, aren't ya? Haha." He laughed.

"I'm getting there, I'm on Tourney, planning on doing R.O.A.R. next year." Li'l Shang answered.

"You're on the Tourney team?" Aziz said.

"3 years running." Li'l Shang said.

"That's awesome, I've been wanting to try out since I found about it." Aziz said.

"Really? I haven't seen you around school before."

"Li'l Shang." Jasmine said. "This is our son, Aziz. He's gonna transfer next year. Aziz, this is Li'l Shang, son of General Shang and Mulan."

"Wow, you mean the same Mulan who fought off Shan Yu?" Aziz asked his mom.

"That's right, son." Aladdin answered.

"And also." Jasmine turns to Li'l Shang. "He's gonna be a sophomore."

"Oh, so we'll be in the same grade then." Lonnie said walking up to Aziz.

Suddenly, Aziz was feeling a little funny on the inside when Lonnie walked up to him. He couldn't tell, but it might be butterflies, or maybe even fireworks, he doesn't know. But what he does know is that what he saw is a beautiful girl, maybe the most beautiful.

"Hey." He heard Lonnie said. He got out of his dream safe and came back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I thought I saw something." Aziz said.

"It's ok. I'm Lonnie, by the way. Li'l Shang's sister." Lonnie said.

"Oh yeah, you know what? My parent mentioned we were babies the last time we met."

"What?" Lonnie said then turned to her parents. "That true?"

"Yeah, y'all used to have play dates, then we got busy when Li'l Shang was 4 and you and Aziz were 2." Shang said.

"But we and Aziz's parents still meet up from time to time." Mulan said.

"I didn't really remember all that, or even Aziz." Li'l Shang said.

"You were just a little boy, it happens." Mulan assured him.

"This is a nice celebration." Jasmine said.

"We always like to go big." Mulan said.

"And Lonnie was about to pray to our ancestors." Fa Li said.

"You're ancestors?" Aziz asked.

"Yeah." Lonnie said. "Come on, I'll show you."

And Lonnie grabs Aziz's hand, giving Aziz a warm fuzzy feeling he can't ignore. Lonnie grabs an incense stick and lights it up.

"We take this and we bow 3 times standing." Lonnie demonstrates how she does it. "Then 3 times on our knees and 3 times standing while looking at the portraits." Lonnie demonstrates the rest of the steps, impressing Aziz even more.

"Isn't that nice?" Mulan said to Jasmine while they're watching their children.

"It's beautiful." Jasmine said.

"You sure know how to celebrate the late family." Aladdin said.

"It's our most important tradition." Great Grandma Fa said.

"I can see, it makes me miss my mom." Jasmine said.

That's when Aladdin took her hand and squeezed it to make her feel better.

"And now, we move to the envelopes." Fa Li said.

"Envelopes?" Aladdin and his family said.

 **5 minutes later**

Li Shang and Lonnie were sitting in chairs while the adults in the family were standing with red envelopes in their hands.

"What's in those?" Aladdin said.

"Money, the adults gives the children money in lucky red envelopes." Fa Li said.

"Wow, that's cool." Aziz said.

"It is." Li'l Shang said.

"Now lets begin. Come on now, give these kids their money." Mushu said.

Mulan laughed then pulls out two envelopes and gives them to her children. They looked inside and smiles went across there faces.

"Thanks, Mom." The Fa children said.

"Now it's my turn." Shang said.

The entire family gave them one envelope after another, with Aziz watching in amazement.

"I wish I got me some envelopes." Aziz said.

"You got your wish." Mulan said with three envelopes in her hand, pointing directly at Aladdin and family.

"Are those…for us?" Aladdin said.

"Of course." Shang said.

"We can also give these to friends." Mulan said.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine said.

"Yes, we invited you, and we wanted to show you how we celebrate." Mulan said. "We're friends, and friends give another friend a gift."

Aladdin and Jasmine smiled before accepting the gifts.

"Ok, you win." Jasmine said then giggled.

"Thank you so much." Aladdin said.

"This is awesome." Aziz said.

"Wait until you see the show." Lonnie said.

"There's a show too?"

"Yep, and my brother's DJing it." Lonnie informed him.

"I didn't know he could DJ." Aziz said.

"It's his dream, he's trying to do his hip hop career."

"So Tourney ain't his main hobby?"

"Just another extracurricular activity, but it's fun for him though."

"I can't wait to tryout."

Suddenly, a sound from a gong came from the stage to get everyone's attention. The citizens, including the Fa Family sees the Emperor on stage and Li'l Shang was behind the DJ equipment.

"Welcome citizens to another Chinese New Year." The Emperor announced. "Today, we are here again to honor those who lived there lives to the fullest. Whether they served the army, become a mother, father, son and daughter, etc. we also use this celebration as a way to make room for good fortune as we sweep away the bad fortune."

As the emperor keeps making his speech, Aladdin and family watches as they admire the emperor before them since they hardly ever since him before.

"He looks so ancient." Aziz whispered.

"Aziz!" Jasmine said.

"It's ok." Mulan said. "It's true he looks it, though we usually don't call him out on it."

"He's been emperor for as long as I can remember." Lonnie said.

"To get things started, we have a special presentation for all of you. Music stylings from our very own, the one and only, son of General Shang and Fa Mulan, Li'l Shang!" The Emperor announced.

Everyone clapped and Li'l has his hands on the turntables and and started to play the music. In a second, beautiful looking dancers came out from backstage and they were wearing these amazing dresses. The dresses were red of course with two golden dragons facing each other going from their chest to their thighs. They're also holding yellow umbrellas with red dragons on them. They get into position and wait for their cue until Li'l Shang started to sing.

 _ **Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me**_

 _ **Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny**_

 _ **Though you're unsure why fight the tide**_

 _ **Don't think so much let your heart decide**_

The crowed is amazed as they see how fast the dancer were with the spins, kicks and how the song felt nostalgic, especially to Mulan, who was tearing like waterworks.

"Wow, I didn't know he could sing." Aladdin said in shock.

"Me neither." Shang said.

Shang never really listened to his son sing, instead he sees him working on his mixer, playing with his turntables and sometimes writing lyrics.

"I knew." Mulan said.

She remembers telling Li'l Shang about this song when she returned to her home and celebrated to defeated of Shan Yu.

 _ **True to you heart,You must be true to your heart**_

 _ **That's when the heavens will part,**_

 _ **And baby, shower you with my love**_

 _ **Open your eyes, Your heart can tell you no lies**_

 _ **And when you're true to your heart,**_

 _ **I know it's gonna lead you straight to me**_

Li'l Shang adds beats and remix the music, but it still sent everyone back years ago with a memorable feeling and his family is standing with the crowd, so proud of how far he has come.

"Kid's got a bright future ahead of him." Aladdin said.

"And that's why I'm proud to be his father." Shang said.

"Imagine all the fans he'll get when he's famous." Jasmine said.

"I'll be the mother of a musician." Mulan sighed happily.

"Don't forget sister, everyone's gonna know I have a famous brother." Lonnie said.

"And I'm his supporter." Aziz said to Lonnie.

"You know, maybe it won't be so bad having you at our school." Lonnie said to Aziz.

"Had doubts before?" Aziz said.

Lonnie took Aziz's hand into her own and held it while looking at him, while he's looking at her like he's in a trance of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Not since I met you." Lonnie said.

It was at that moment Aziz knew that they were meant to be close friends, maybe more. But for now, he would enjoy her company and together with their families, they watch as they see a dragon dance before the last chorus of the song. It was move by different dances in red shirts and pants with gold accents on the wrist and ankles with gold shoes.

 _ **When things are getting' crazy**_

 _ **And you don't know where to start**_

 _ **Keep on believin', baby**_

 _ **Just be true to your heart**_

 _ **When all the world around you**_

 _ **It seems to fall apart**_

 _ **Keep on believin', baby**_

 _ **Just be true to your heart**_

When the song was finally finished, everyone in the crowd is cheering for the great song Li'l Shang played for his people, family and guests.

"Li'l Shang everybody! Give him another big hand!" The emperor said.

They do as he told them and applaud even louder, with Fa Li jumping up and down.

"That's my grandson! He's my grandbaby!" Fa Li said.

"He's the man!" Mushu said. "Come on people, you call that cheering?! I can do it all night!" And Mushu got out his gong and bangs his mallet on it multiple times.

"Mushu!" First Ancestor Fa said behind him as he and the others float in midair.

"Man, can't you see I'm cheering for your talented descendant over there?!" Mushu said pointing out to Li'l Shang, who is playing some party music and everyone is dancing, even the dragon dancers holding the dragon.

"My, my." Fa Deng said.

"I think my body's moving to this music." A woman ancestor said.

Pretty soon, the Fa Family Ancestors, except the First Fa Ancestor, were all dancing to the music from Li'l Shang, along with Mushu and the cricket, who's been alongside him the whole time.

"Uh, why you have to bang that gong?" First Fa Ancestor said.

"Happy Chinese New Year!" Mushu said.

Lonnie and Aziz were dancing together in the middle of their families, while smiling and laughing to their heart's content.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone when you transfer." Lonnie said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to meet King Beast's son." Aziz said.

"He's the best, I'm actually friends with him."

"No way!"

"Uh huh, I can introduce you to him." Lonnie said.

"That would be awesome." Aziz said.

"I think you and I are gonna be the best of friends." Lonnie said.

"Me too." Aziz said.

Eventually, they exchange numbers and talked more to each other before Aziz's parents were ready to go back to Agrabah.

"See ya later, Lon." Aziz said.

"Bye Az." Lonnie said.

Aziz and his parents were walking when Jasmine started to talk to his son.

"So, you and Lonnie seemed to be getting along well." Jasmine said smiling.

"Yeah, she's cool." Aziz said.

"Am I hearing wedding bells, champ?" Aladdin laughed.

"Dad!" Aziz blushed.

"He's only kidding, sweetie." Jasmine said.

Lonnie looks on as she watches them leave with a smile on her face.

"Watching your boyfriend leave, sis?" Li'l Shang said beside her.

"Shut up!" Lonnie blushed then elbowed him.

She looks again at Aziz, hoping to hear from really, if not tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, I hope you like that one, but listen up, cause I have an announcement coming up soon, next week tops. I know some of you will like to hear this one, I can feel it. So until next week, Have a Wicked Day.


End file.
